Game on
by darksider82
Summary: Harry has become the God of the Hunt/Games lets see him navigate Megalomaniacs and his fellow pantheon hosts. Gunderson/Loki and Anders/Bragi humiliation
1. Chapter 1

**Game on!**

 **Harry Potter/ Almighty Johnsons**

 **I own nothing**

 **Darksider82  
Anyone**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Ullr**

Harry lay awake in his room at Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey. He was counting down the hours until his seventeeth birthday. Seventeen, sweet seventeen; not the sweet eighteen in the wizarding world but seventeen. Seventeen was the age where a young witch or wizard could cast his first spell legally without anyone breathing down his neck.

" _Harry, you need to get out of the wards."_ The voice in the back of his head told him. The voice had deep bass feel to it; it was soothing and yet commanding at the exact same time inspiring trust and caution at the exact same time.

Harry swung himself off his bed and laced up his trainers and slid downstairs "Where are you going boy?" A gruff voice said to him from the living room.

"Out Uncle, I'm heading to the park. If you remember the protections extend that far. Don't worry all of my stuff has been packed up I just want one more look around before I say adios. For your information I really would suggest moving house."

Uncle Vernon nodded "We have considered and we are moving. We're moving to Greater Oak, three hours away and closer to work and Smelting's."

Harry nodded "Don't tell me anymore. I'll send an owl to you once this fucking mess is over. I know we don't like each other Uncle but we are family. I'm trying to look out for you...Asgard knows you probably don't deserve but..."

"...It's what Aunt Lily would have done isn't Harry?" Dudley said looking up slightly.

Harry nodded and with that he headed out into the bright early evening. "Where you going Harry?"

Harry didn't look to see it was Remus Lupin; a werewolf and the only connection he had left to his parents. "Going to the park. I need to be their in about fortyfive minutes, something's happening to me. I'm not sure what."

Remus nodded "The change...Lily and James had the exact same thing. They helped me read the signs and interpret them...I came prepared in fact I was about to knock and tell you we needed to do this."

Harry nodded "What do you know about this change?"

Remus shrugged "Something closely linked to the Norse Pantheon. Norweigan gods basically...Now come quickly."

The pair reached the park and to Harry's surprise a large wood had miraculously appeared. Harry followed Remus to find a bag of clothes waiting for him and a set of stones in a circle "You need to strip naked, stand in the middle of the circle and hold this." Remus pulled out a sword and held it out to the young teen who grabbed it nervously.

"Quickly."

Harry stripped and thrust the sword into the sky as thunder boomed and lightning crackled. Remus summoned the bag of clothing and dragged it back as the lightning channeled down the sword and onto Harry.

The explosion was deafening and the force tremendous. Harry found himself being blasted cleanly out of the circle and into the tree with a crunch. "Harry! HARRY!"

Harry stood up swaying with smoke coming off his arms "I'm okay...I think...Is this what being hit by lightning feels like because it's kind of cool."

Remus stared at him in shock he had been observing Harry from a distance and had discovered the signs and he was surprised. He had suspected the boy to be Thor or Odin but not him of all gods.

"Harry you need to understand something...It's about your family and myself."

Harry nodded and began pulling on the clothes in the bag "Okay I am listening."

"You're relatated to the most noble and ancient house of Potter, however one branch of it left to Norway and then came back in the 1800's. Your mothers family also came from their as did mine and part of Sirius's family basically you're an incarnation of a Norse Pantheon and one of the few that aren't located in Auckland New Zealand. You're father was an incarnation of Tyr the god of war and your mother was Nerthus a nature goddess anyway you're a host to their powers you only know what god you're vessel to according to signs and you're Ullr whose God of the Hunt and Games."

"God of Hunt and Games? This is FANTASTIC!" Exclaimed Harry jumping in the air.

"How do you mean?"

Harry made a snap decision Remus had told him about this and he could tell Remus about the Horcruxes. "Horcruxes, Remus...Tom Riddle aka Voldemort made Horcruxes that's how he survived that night."

Remus's eyes widened he knew of the objects "That explains a lot but how does that relate to being...I understand, if you take a potion to find out if you're one you can find the rest."

Harry smirked at Remus's face which split into a grin. "I can brew the potion. Now let's get you to a safe house before heading to the Burrow."

As the pair headed back to the house Harry smirked inwardly _"It's game on Tom...Evil meglomaniac against the God of the Hunt and Games."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Game on!**

 **Harry Potter/ Almighty Johnsons**

 **I own nothing**

 **Darksider82  
Anyone**

 **Chapter 2: Fight and Flight**

Harry found himself in the sidecar of Sirius's motorbike which was being driven by Hagrid as they headed away from Privet Drive. Thirteen members of the Order of the Phoenix had joined up with Harry and Remus and six of them had taken Polyjuice potion and disguised themselves as Harry and they all took off on either Thestrals or Broomsticks.

However this played directly into the Death Eater's hands "Potter we only want to play a game." One of them shouted.

"Accepted what's the game?"

"How long can you survive."

"BOMBARDA INFLAMARA!" Harry shouted the the Death Eater's broomstick detonated violently and the Death Eater caught on fire. The four Death Eaters that were flying with the first victim fell off their brooms as the broomstick detonated into several pieces, the first several fragments ripped the throat and face apart of one Death Eater, another recieved a fragment throught the eye, another through the carotoid artery and another in the chest.

"Blimey 'Arry how'd ya do tha'?" Questioned Hagrid curiously.

"Not now Hagrid...Less talking more speed. I'll take 'em out because its hunting time." Harry called the urge to hunt filling him with excitement and patience.

The Death Eaters swarmed them again curses beginning to fly, Harry smirked and retaliated in time, managing to turn their calls of 'We want to make a bet' and other such things against them. A Death Eater parted with his head after launching a nasty severing charm which cut the Side Car off the Motor Bike.

Harry turned around to notice that Voldemort had now caught up with them standing on what appeared to be a cloud of smoke "Hagrid, I don't wish to alarm you but Tom Riddle himself is creeping up on us."

Hagrid grunted "I've got some stuff to give 'em. 'Old on Harry!" Hagrid opened up a small bell on the front of the Motorcycle revealing six buttons.

"Arthur, Remus and Bill 'elped me with these. Dunno why I never thought o' them meself. Here goes Oranage Button kissing bricks." Hagrid hit the orange button the bikes exhaust pipe swelled and with a snarl sounding like a hungry Lion spat four bricks which rapidly expanded into a brickwall. Voldemort swerved, Malfoy flew up; followed by Snape and one of the Lestranges but Mulciber and Dolohov weren't so lucky and drove into the wall. The muggles would find them three days later impaled on some trees in the mist concealed forests below.

Hagrid ducked as a cone of acid narrowly missed his head and he thumped the red and yellow buttons together, the yellow emitted thick concentrated streams of something called a 'Gelling agent' and 'Petroleum' and the red button produced sparks and the two together created a fire storm.

The bike hurtled forwards again causing Voldemort to snarl "I'm going to kill you slowly and horribly Potter that I swear and count on."

Harry snorted "Is that a challenge Tom?"

Voldemort howled at his teen nemesis's mocking "It is!"

Harry smirked "Accepted...Hagrid if you have something for speed get us out of here."

Hagrid pushed a purple button as Harry reached into his pocket and he pulled a smoke potion, it was a prank product that the Twin's had sent him earlier on that day and without hesitation he chucked it at Voldemort.

It detonated obscuring his vision as Hagrid deployed the Horntail exhaust and the bike sped off into the distance. Harry had Hagrid suddenly felt it like a bubble of safety. Evidently they had made it into one of the many safe houses belonging to sympethizers of the Order, soo enough Harry found himself landing on his knees and onto his back on the front lawn of the Burrow after a bumpier than normal portkey journey.

"Harry! Which one are you?" A voice called out making the teen turn to see Ginny standing in the doorway wand pointed at his chest.

"Your first words to me after being awakened from your possession were 'I'm sorry, Riddle made me. He made me...Harry your hurt.'." Harry replied deadpanned trying to come to terms with his gift of Ullr and the urge to turn everything into a game.

Ginny lowered her wand and threw her arms around him "What happened? Something went wrong."

"Tom, Tom was waiting. Not sure who got away, we got Mulciber, Dolohov and some minor Death Eaters."

Ginny nodded "Something's changed about you...I'm not to sure what it was but it's different. Something good."

Harry grinned "I'd love to tell you what it is but I can't because I don't understand myself."

Ginny held her hand out and formed a fist "Rock, Paper, Scissors? Best of three?"

Harry nodded and they both made a fist and on three they revealed Harry had scissors and Ginny paper; round two Harry had rock and Ginny scissors. They played way past three with Harry winning every single time "Merlin's nuts Harry, You can't seem to beaten at Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Harry smirked "That's basically my gift."

"Unbeaten at Rock Paper Scissors?"

"No. What is Rock Paper Scissors?"

"A game...You can't be beaten at games...That is totally amazing."

Harry smirked "I just need to turn my mission Dumbledore..."

Ginny's eyes widened "If you turn it into a game; you're guaranteed to succeed so what's your plan after saving Wizarding Britain?"

Harry shrugged "Destination anywhere and alone."

Ginny grinned she probably conveyed it through her body language that she no longer liked him as a crush but more of a brotherly relationship. She always felt closer to Harry when it came to things all things Tom related.

By now another group had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game on!**

 **Harry Potter/ Almighty Johnsons**

 **I own nothing**

 **Darksider82  
Anyone**

 **Chapter 3: Of Weddings and Running**

The group that had arrived next was of the Weasley twins, the pair had gotten away very luckily possibly due to the fact that Mundungus Fletcher had given the twins a vial full of Felix Felicis or Liquid Luck and it was one of the few potions that didn't react with Polyjuice or poison the drinker because of the effects of the Boomslang Skin.

Speaking of Liquid Luck, a small spike in Moody's flask resulted in the man surviving several near death experiences from four killing curses and a heart detonating spell and Voldemort now had fifty reasons why he hated the one eyed one legged ex-auror. Said Auror loved his breaking hexes.

Soon enough the rest of the Potter's arrived; Remus who was the closest escort with Hermione had heard him activate his powers of Ullr and smirked. Those poor Death Eaters playing death games with a game master. Now it was the day of the wedding between the Weasley Clan and the Delaceur Family.

"Why am I doing this? Why do I have to attend this wedding?" Groused Harry as Ginny sat him down and began with a pair of scissors began to trim his long shaggy hair so it looked somewhat presentable.

The youngest Weasley ever since realising Harry's inability to lose at games had quickly made a deal with the raven haired teen of a 50-50 cut of the profit "Because you promised me that you'd allow me to do your hair Ullr."

(Flashback)

Ginny had found a book in her father's shed detailing different ancient muggle mythology, she scanned through them looking for entities related to games and hunts and she had found forty four.

Ginny hit her head on the book 'This was going to take forever' something inside her told her she couldn't go to Hermione or anyone in this instance. Her musings on the amount of gods Harry could be or related two baffled her was disrupted when her father entered the shed. "Ginny! What are you doing in here?" He exclaimed before putting up various silencing wards.

"Dad! What are you...? Hiding from mum?"

Arthur nodded to his daughter and his eyes widened at the book in front of her "Interested in muggle mythology? It's so exciting."

Ginny grinned her father could help "Dad, I need some help. You see Harry's got this skill over games...I..."

"Need help to find out which god or goddess he is related to. You've done a general search and need help narrowing it down."

Ginny nodded and the pair got to work, Arthur pulled out a small book hidden behind a car battery he had been tinkering with in order to create a new flying car. "There have been accounts of members of families becoming hosts to gods and goddesses. It happens with all religions and most of them and they change every now and again it's not often but it can happen for a member of say the Egyption Pantheon to awaken in a Greek Pantheon area..." Explained Arthur "...Some pantheons like others more and others less. The Nordic Pantheon back in the 1600's got kicked in by the Greeks and Aztec's supposedly which started the French Revolution...Here we are."

Ginny stared at the Norse Pantheon Game and Hunter God Ullr "Found him."

(End Flashback)

Harry shrugged at her calling him his Norse Title,; providing she only called him that when they were alone it was fine by him.

"Very well, let's do this."

William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley was a mess, he was waiting at the alter with Charlie as his best man and Harry towards the back "What if she doesn't arrive?"

"Can someone please calm him down." Called Charlie down the line of Groomsmen.

"I'm not Bragi." Harry whispered to himself as he unsheathed his wand and let his relationship with Fawkes filter through his body and under his breath murmured a calming charm.

A golden blue charm collided firmly in Bill's spine "What was that!" Exclaimed Molly jumping out of her seat and stormed towards Harry, who merely inhaled a deep breath as her tirade broke over him.

"Phoenix aligned, Phoenix tears in blood as a result certain properties of a phoenix such as self healing due to the infusion of tears and the ability to enfuse certain types of magic with phoenix magic, calming charms for one. How are you feeling Bill?"

"Completely relaxed..." Harry winced.

"I gave you a calmling charm but it may have been completely over powered."

Bill grinned "I still feel nervous but it's more of a anticipatory thing..." He took his position as Fleur walked down the isle.

Harry twitched he was a hunter, he could feel something was about to happen. He gripped his wand which was hidden beneath his robe sleeve and his concealed sword, only Ginny noticed and she gulped.

As the ceremony progressed the vows and rings were exchanged "You many no kiss..." The priest began when a rattling BOOM shook the protections around the burrow. Death Eaters began to emerge from mass apparations there were only thirty of them but thirty had sent easily two hundred into a panniced flight.

Harry rushed forwards and joined the Priests hands to Bill and Fleur "Finish it vicar its only eight words words and then I can help."

"...THE BRIDE! YOUARENOWMANANDWIFE!" Bawled the Vicar there was a blinding flash of light as the ceremony was completed.

"Ooh look a fresh new wedded couple a pity one's a Weasley..." Mocked a Death Eater only for his head to be separated from his shoulders.

Harry had pulled out his sword his once emerald green eyes were now forest green and pulsating with unknown power "In the name of Ullr, the Hunter of the Allfather and Asgard, I condemn you Death Eaters to death as game."

Hermione who had been flung behind a table with Ron noticed Harry was speaking fluid ancient Norse "Something's happened to Harry..." Hermione called as she watched awestruck as Harry effortlessly dodged two killing curses and respond with two spells that Hermione had never heard but realised that they were military siege spells as two Death Eaters fell with a swarm of arrows in their chests and another looked like he had been kicked in the face by a War Horse.

The Death Eater's were rapidly falling backwards they hadn't expected a few witches or wizards to inspire many of the fleeing to fight back. Harry was fighting alongside Bill and an enraged Fleur who had shifted into her fireball throwing avian form. "Bill, have I told you already? I love your wife's pyrokinesis." Harry said fully in control of himself as he launched a stream of petrol coating three Death Eaters as a fireball passed by.

Bill chuckled and launched a runic trap he had engraved, turning three more Death Eaters into diamond statues "Providing they don't break...they'll be okay. Harry you need to go NOW!"

Harry nodded "Good luck you two. Sorry about the mess!" and with that he turned and he ran. Ginny had made it to the house and had taken it upon herself to pack the trio's backpacks with clothes that fitted and everything they'd need, for her Hermione had already prepared everything.

"Ginny! The bags we need to go!" Shouted Hermione.

"Roxy Bar and Screen opposite the Cauldron." Ordered Hermione before vanishing with a pop.

Ron heard the destination and followed shortly grabbing his bag as Harry jarred his hip on the door "Roxy Bar, Ullr the..." Ginny began but Harry had vanished with a bang.

Hermione landed on her feet behind the theatre cleanly in the alleyway, Ron appeared next stumbling with Harry landing on the metal trashcan with a bang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game on!**

 **Harry Potter/ Almighty Johnsons**

 **I own nothing**

 **Darksider82  
Anyone**

 **Chapter 4: Creeks, Paddles and Sucesses (With a massive dolop of time skip as I'm lazy and to do all the Deathly Hallows will take forever)**

For Ron and Hermione finding out that Harry now possessed the Powers of the Hunt and Games turned the Horcrux hunt into almost a walk in the park "I wonder what we'd have done if you didn't have these skills?" Ron wondered as the trio sat in front of a masked fire in the Forest of Dean drinking Firewhiskey from the bottle.

"Traipsing around blindly; robbing the Ministry of Magic, Breaking into Gringotts and having a massive argument between the three of us resulting in one of us storming away." Commented Hermione from the tent as she sliced the chicken breasts for salsa wraps.

 _Flashback_

" _Ron I am so sorry, I thought that chicken had been cooked! I mean it seemed white." Gabbled Hermione as Ron found himself trapped to the inside toilet; his intestines revolting against him turning him into an organic tube._

" _What did you give me Hermione! I've never felt this awful in my life." Groaned Ron as sweat began pouring down his face as he let out the wettest fart available and the bread Harry had given him earlier came flying out._

 _The tent flap opened "What the heck is that! Smells like someones...Hermione! Ron!" Harry called as he entered the tent carrying shopping bags._

" _I'm not feeling well Harry." Groaned Ron, then Harry heard it the sound of the stomach bag convulsing; the groans of air and Hermione ducked as a bucket came sailing over her head into Ron's lap as his stomach gave out on him._

"' _Mione let me have a look at him." It didn't take long for Harry to come back a thin smirk on his face._

" _He's got salmonella."_

 _End Flashback_

Once Ron got over his Salmonella and found out Hermione had inadvertently given him 'off chicken' Harry had been quickly made the chef of the group.

"Good news we have the locket and we have a location for Hufflepuff's cup but disastrous new no idea where the Diadem or the Snake is." Exclaimed Hermione as Harry began frying the chicken.

"I bet the Diadem is at Hogwarts and we'll encounter the Snake."

"Harry no-ones dumb enough here to bet against you." Said Hermione; however Ron stood up and shook his hand.

"I'll accept that bet."

Hermione stared at her boyfriend "How can you be so stupid!"

Harry sighed "Hermione have you ever noticed that once I've said the words 'I bet' and someone accepts it tends to come true. Now it's happened five times now and twice in front of you and one of those was the double decker and Malfoy cousin...It's not a coincidence. I've told you how I've done it but don't believe me."

"But I have to see..."

"Physical proof I know. We don't have physical proof that magic exists except that we just perform spells. The spells are the after image of magic..."

Ron looked at Harry "What are you planning?"

"You're really not going to like this at all Ron. You're really not."

Ron saw Harry pick up the meat knife and handed it to him "I bet you can throw that at me it'll spin eight times and embed in this apple on my head."

Hermione went for her wand only for her to notice it on the kitchen table, Ron launched the knife and true to Harry's words it spun eight times, embedded in the apple and in the tent. Harry then proceeded to beat Ron at 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and various card games did Hermione begin to believe that Harry's luck with bets had drastically changed.

"Harry, Ron and I'll accept your bet." The magicbound the three of them and little did they know that what should have been an epic year long quest had now been condensed into just under five months.

(Short I know)


	5. Chapter 5

**Game on!**

 **Harry Potter/ Almighty Johnsons**

 **I own nothing**

 **Darksider82  
Anyone**

 **Chapter 5: Finally the tedious shit is over and to find Chimichanga's (With another bit of a time skip)**

"Harry will remain in our hearts as long as we defy you." Called Neville, bleeding from rubbel explosions and after effects of cutting spells.

Voldemort cackled "How unfortunate another noble house to die. The House of Longbottom." Hagrid had moved in front of Voldemort carrying Harry's broken body, his sword hung at Voldemorts waist.

"All of you lay down your wands and surrender for this game is over..."

Harry's eyes opened and rolled out of Hagrid's arms "Accio sword! Inflammara Totalum. I bet I can kill you Tom within the next minute."

"I accept."

"Accio Sword of Gryffindor!" Harry threw his Norse blade and it spiralled through the air cutting Nagini's head off shortly followed by the Sword of Gryffindor nailing Voldemort between the eyes.

"Two more assuming room temperature." Harry said grinning as he turned to face the stunned and astounded Death Eaters.

Several of the Death Eaters raised their wands but various spells ranging from stunners to blasting curses slammed into them. In total fifty Death Eaters, Hundred snatchers, sixteen Giants,eight members of the Order of the Phoenix and several dozen students and at least three quarters of the ministry were the casualties of the two year war.

"Harry...HARRY!" Hermione shouted but Harry didn't hear her.

"ULLR!" Shouted Ron and Harry snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, what were you two saying?"

Hermione grinned at her surrogate brother "Ron and I are getting engaged..."

Harry grinned and hugged Hermione "You have my blessing sis but first I need to do my brotherly duty."

Harry gestured Ron to follow him and the youngest male Weasley did so, the duo headed over to Hagrid's hut, the Half-Giant was in the Forbidden Forest trying to settle the species, the Gameskeeper had given Harry full consent to borrow his hut and kit for whatever needs. "Get in." Harry ordered and Ron gulped.

Ron soon enough found him flung against the wall with Harry holding Hagrids crossbow "You're my best friend Ron but Hermione considers me her brother...Nothing personal but treat her like the lady she is, hurt her or if I even dream that I think you hurt her...Savy?"

Ron gulped "S-s-s-s-s-s-savy." Harry lowered the crossbow and pulled Ron into a hug.

"I was going to give you my blessing anyway and I do. I also give my blessing as her brother but you have one job first and that is to find her parents and endure the 'Father's little girl speech'."

Ron nodded "What about you? Ginny's still waiting for you to go back to her."

Harry chuckled "Sadly no...I'm going travelling with my destination being eventaully Aukland New Zealand." Harry explained getting a nod from Ron.

"Can I ask why?"

"I want to be a teenager...Is that so much to ask?" Harry countered before walking away from the redhead.

"No, mate...its not..."

Harry re-entered the school to find Kingsley Shackelbolt surrounded by reporters and aurors "Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Won, my sincere thanks. I've been appointed Interim Minister for Magic."

"Well done Kingsley...Well done, I mean it. By your leave Minister please all my life I've been gearing for this moment to defeat Tom...Now that I've beaten him...quite frankly I'm tired...Tired of the wizarding world, tired of what you expect and demand of me. No-one sees beyond what THEY want to EXPECT and DEMAND from ME. I want time to be ME, Harry Potter a seventeen year old who has had a shit childhood and has quite frankly sacrificed more for the Wizarding World than for me." Harry said shaking Kingsley's hand getting a few pictures before turning on his heel.

"For everything you've done all you want is to be left alone for a few years to fade out of public view to the best of your ability?" Questioned Kingsley.

As this dialogue was being exchanged the reporters were writing it down word for word "Aye...Yes, Minister...That's all I want. To be left alone and be free of any responsibility. Also allow me the choice of choosing if I wish to return or not."

Kingsley nodded "I'll see you Harry...Oh and thanks again."

Harry was out of Britain before the end of the day, he grinned to himself and ordered a rum and coke before flashing his soon to be legit id. "What's your name?"

"Hadrian...You?"

"Megan."

Harry grinned to himself little did the pair know that the plane would be delayed. Harry downed the drink and quickly fell asleep.

Harry jerked awake eight hours later feeling refreshed as Megan wheeled up the dinner trolly "What do you fancy?"

"What do you recommend?"

"We've got steak and kidney pie, sausage and mash..." Megan began she was twenty one and the young man next to her gave off a feeling of safety.

"I'll take the pie and another rum and coke." Harry ate the pie and soon enough they were descending into Singapore.

" _Welcome to Singapore the connecting place for Sydney Australia and then onto Auckland New Zealand. Due to turbulance this flight is going to be delayed for eight hours."_

Megan grinned internally, she was on the flight to New Zealand and coincidentally had two weeks off before she had another flight. Harry was sat near the back of the plane so he was in fact the last person to get off due to his positioning and he was shortly followed by the attendants.

Megan grinned as she went out the exit for the attendants only to walk flat into Harry. "Everywhere I turn I keep seeing you. Not sure if thats fate or something else, trying to find the local hotel for the next eight hours."

Megan grinned "You were asleep for it but everyone has been put up in the local hotel, fifteen minute drive from here...I'll show you."

Harry and Megan jumped into a local cab and true to her word within fifteen minutes the pair were outside the hotel. Harry grabbed his suitcase, rucksack and sword case. Getting his sword onto the plane was easy, he said it was life like replica and with several forms filled out it was on the plane.

"I'm stopping over for a plane?" Harry began and the receptionist nodded.

"Oh yes we only have two rooms left 31 and 32 they have a conjoining door..." Harry nodded and accepted his key and Megan did the same.

Megan picked up on Harry's initial nervousness about sightseeing and travelling decided to show Harry around Singapore. The pair headed to a bar where they stumbled on Megan's crew mates "We've been told you have two weeks down time...The captains managed to get an additional crew to stand in for you for the remainder of this trip."

Harry was no stranger to alcohol but he never had done so many shots so fast, he had definitely been led on by Megan but he didn't care. He quickly found out that she was a friendly woman and exceptionally adventourous and soon enough didn't remember anything.

The stomach churning, sore throat and covered with sweat woke him up. Harry found himself naked, half covered in bed sheets with Megan curled up next to him "Megan, what happened?"

Megan stirred and pushed herself up resting against him "Drunken sex I think...WE'VE GOT TO GO! THE CHANGE OVER!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Game on!**

 **Harry Potter/ Almighty Johnsons**

 **I own nothing**

 **Darksider82  
Anyone**

 **Chapter 6: Enter the Johnsons**

Tyrone 'Ty' Johnson grasped the railing as he looked out over the bay. He blended in easily with the locals who all stared in amazement at the sea, here in Auckland it wasn't as if the Sea itself was special it was more like the fact the Sea was actually red.

"Anders, Mike and Olaf need to know." He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, he fumbled and it slipped out of his hand.

"Damn it."

"You nearly dropped this." A voice said, he spun around and in front of him was a tall pale young man possibly not much older than twenty but the way he carried himself.

"I'm..." Ty began.

"Tyrone 'Ty' Johnson son Johan Johnson, Njoror God of the Seas and you my frosty friend are Hod. I'm Harry, Harry Potter and currently host to Ullr."

Ty stared at him "You can't be...I mean you need to be twenty one..."

Harry chuckled "It differs on the region. Sometimes it is twentyone and somewhere else is seventeen. Heck there's a place in the Amazon rainforest where they ascend when they turn ten...But then again the Mayans were a dodgy bunch. Never go to Mexico, the Aztecs kicked the shit out of us few centuries back starting the French Revolution...The Icelandic Volcano that erupted? That was the Odin getting his head cut off."

Ty stared at him "You going to need to see Mike...He's Tyr."

Harry groaned "Oh boy this is going to be fun and games considering my dad was the previous Tyr...The guy who inducted me is infected with the Curse of Fenris which is REAL by the way. He was expecting me to be Thor or Odin."

Ty grinned "You seem relatively at ease with all this."

"Considering I'm a down to Midgard hands up sorceror, wand and all I find it hard to be surprised anymore aside from how expensive alcohol is."

"You'd get along wonderfully with my little brother Axl."

Harry nodded and the pair began walking "Whose Mike?"

"My brother, I've got three. Two elder and one younger. Or in our family's case one brother's more like a dad to me than an actual brother. My other Brother Anders well he's Braggi."

Harry groaned "This is my luck Hod...I can call you that right?" Ty nodded "Well Hod; you, Braggi and Tyr were not the three gods I wanted to meet first. No offence intended in anyway, just thought I'd meet some of the others."

Ty nodded as his phone rang "Yeah...On my way."

Harry followed at loping pace he had found his animagus form which happened to be a Dire Wolf. He followed and soon enough a moderately sized house appeared and piling out the house were two men "Tyr and Braggi...Mike and Anders my elder brothers. We're trying to track down our grandather."

"Not your...Oh wait. Yeah makes sense..." Harry said with a thin grin "...Whose he anyway?"

"Baldr, new beginnings and things. Oh an the Family Oracle."

Harry grinned and groaned getting the attention of the three Johnson brothers "Last family oracle I met she tried to kill me with a spoon...Anyways nice to meet the three of you."

"Olaf...Our grandfather mentioned something about Ullr and the upcoming events." Explained Mike.

"Oh we're picking up Axl...The youngest of us." Mike said as Harry jumped into the front seat.

"Hey..." Anders began as he infused his voice with the skill of Braggi.

"Gobby Johnson, please shut up." Harry growled stopping the mental manipulation that Braggi hosts were known to possess.

"How did you?" Asked Mike, no-one had been able to resist his brother's manipulations before.

"Extreme force of will. Now we're going to meet the youngest of you lot?"

The elder Johnsons nodded, little did Harry know that his life would get exceptionally complicated.


End file.
